1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and an electronic apparatus including a heat sink assembly with an improved assembly structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, a display apparatus, or the like may be provided with a printed circuit board (PCB) and electronic components installed thereon. As the performance and miniaturization of electronic apparatuses are advanced, various kinds of electronic components can be highly integrated and provided on the PCB.
The PCB is formed by printing a pattern of a circuit line on an electrically insulating substrate using a conductive material such as copper, and refers to a substrate right before electronic components are mounted thereon. As integration densities of the electronic components provided on the PCB increase, a high temperature heat may be generated at the electronic components. A temperature increase at the electronic components may become a cause of trouble or a fault of the electronic components.
Therefore, the PCB may be provided with a metallic material having a high thermal conductivity to efficiently radiate the heat generated at the electronic components. The heat generated at the electronic components may be transferred to the PCB and radiated efficiently.
A case of an electronic component corresponding to a central processing unit (CPU) which controls an operation of the electronic apparatus can generate further amounts of heat as compared to other electronic components. When the heat generated at the CPU is transferred to the PCB, the high temperature heat may be transferred to other electronic components installed on the PCB.
A heat sink assembly may be coupled to the PCB so that heat from the electronic components is efficiently radiated. Particularly, the heat sink assembly can be provided to quickly radiate the heat generated from the electronic component corresponding to the CPU.
In a conventional case, the PCB and the heat sink assembly are coupled by a fixing member that couples therebetween. The fixing member equipped with a spring buffers an impact applied to the heat sink assembly and prevents electronic components from being damaged due to a bumping between the heat sink assembly and the electronic components even when the electronic apparatus is moved by an external force.